


Homo homini lupus est - ihminen on ihmiselle susi

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, First Crush, M/M, No Underage Sex, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Halusin koskettaa professorin ihoa, jotta pääsisin lähemmäksi kaikkea sitä, mitä aistimukseni lupasivat.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422352
Kudos: 1





	Homo homini lupus est - ihminen on ihmiselle susi

**Author's Note:**

> Ikäsuositus: K-11  
> Paritus: viitteellinen Harry/Remus  
> Tyylilaji: draama ripauksella romantiikkaa  
> Varoitukset: Suhde yksipuolista ihastusta oppilaan suunnalta, eli EI pedofiliaa  
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 020. Väritön ja Kaiken maailman ficletit II 2.10. -8.10.2010 "Minäkertoja ja ei dialogia"
> 
> A/N: No, nyt tähän ketjuun ilmaantuu ensimmäinen sarja, jonka kaikki (alustavasti ainakin) kolme osaa liittyvät toisiinsa. Keskimmäisessä osassa ei ole mitään nimettyä paritusta, mutta jotain muuta korvaamaan sen puutosta.

  
  
  
  
  


**Homo homini lupus est**  
_ihminen on ihmiselle susi_  
Lupus-sarjan 1. osa

  
  
  
Junassa en huomannut sitä, enkä ehkä kunnolla edes mörön karkottamistunnin nostattamien tunteiden keskellä. Mutta sitä seuraavilla tunneilla tietoisuuteni laitamilla alkoi herätä jotain kummallista, joka sai aistini herkistymään ja täyttämään koko olemukseni kaipuulla. Se oli villiä ja alkukantaista, jossa oli lupaus vapaudesta, voimasta ja jostain jolle en osannut vielä antaa nimeä, mutta jota siitä huolimatta halusin. Kaikki tuo liittyi uuteen pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettajaamme, professori Lupiniin.  
  
  
Tylyahopäivänä hänen toimistossaan tunsin kaiken voimakkaammin kuin aiemmin, oli suorastaan ylivoimaista keskittyä mihinkään muuhun. Halusin koskettaa professorin ihoa, jotta pääsisin lähemmäksi kaikkea sitä, mitä aistimukseni lupasivat. Hänen ojentaessaan teemukia hänen sormensa koskettivat omiani, enkä pystynyt peittämään kehoani ravistelevia väristyksiä. Professori luuli minun palelevan ja loitsi takan liekit kuumemmiksi. Ehkä niin oli parempi, sillä Kalkaroksen tuoma juoma muutti kaiken.  
  
  
Vasta myöhemmin tajusin, kuinka oikeassa olin luullessani sitä myrkyksi. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut myrkkyä, joka tappaisi ihmisen. Mutta se tappoi, tai pikemminkin tahrasi ja tukahdutti kaiken sen lumoavan voiman ja alkukantaisuuden, jonka läsnäoloa janosin ja rakastin. Juoma muutti professorin valjuksi kopioksi entisestä, kuin hehkuvin värein maalattu taulu olisi muuttunut harmaaksi ja huomiota herättämättömäksi.  
  
  
Pettymys tuntui murskaavalta, kunnes myöhemmin professorin värit olivat jälleen läsnä. Suojeliustuntien myötä huomasin, että muutos noudatti tiettyä rytmiä, joka sai todellisen merkityksen vasta rääkyvässä röttelössä Hermionen sanojen myötä. Ihmissusi. Kaikki Kalkaroksen tunnilla opittu palasi mieleeni, ihmisen ja eläimen muodostama symbioosi, monien mielestä kirous, mutta minun silmissäni maailmassa ei ollut mitään kauniimpaa kuin muutoksen hallitsevuus ja suden villi vapaus.  
  
  
Järkytys Remuksen katseessa ja torjuvat sanat, kun pyysin häntä tutustuttamaan minut muihin ihmissusiin, eivät saaneet minua luopumaan haaveestani. Häneltä piilotin haaveeni puhumalla ihmissusien oikeuksista vapauteen olla omia itseään. En valehdellut, mutta hän ymmärsi sanani omalla tavallaan väärin, kuten olin arvellutkin ja se suojeli totuutta sanoissani. Hän ei ymmärtänyt suden kutsua, ei kuullut kuun suloisia lupauksia, vaan hylkäsi osan itseään, halveksi ja kahlehti sutensa. Minä säälin häntä.  
  
  


~***~


End file.
